


Hockey

by emocezi



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Flirting, Hockey AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the fandoms I could have written a hockey AU in I chose Pocahontas.  Clearly there's something wrong with my brain.</p><p>Hope you enjoy regardless.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey

**Author's Note:**

> Smith = John Smith  
> Nova = Kocoum Nova  
> Thomas = Thomas
> 
> Everyone else is an original character.

Nova steals the puck from Smith, dancing around the opposing player with an ugly smile. He passes to Silverton who passes to Maydon who passes back to Nova.

Smith stays on Nova throughout the tic-tac-toe exchange, like he knows where the puck is going and who it's gonna get back to. He tries to steal the puck back, but Kocoum is too fast for him, sneering again and passing back to Silverton who's takes the puck and sinks it into the net before the Bruin's goalie even knows what's happened. Taking the score to four-two, in favour of the Oilers.

The crowd is on their feet before the buzzer sounds, already knowing their boys have scored on the opposing team. Silverton does his victory skate over to where Maydon and Nova are waiting for him. He leaps on them and they all hug as the other players skate over to throw themselves on Silverton.

XxX XxX

Nova stares Smith down, waiting for the ref to drop the puck on the faceoff. Smith is grinding his teeth, Nova can see it in the way his jaw muscles are jumping. He blows the Bruin's captian a cheeky kiss and tenses up, waiting for the puck to drop.

XxX XxX

Smith takes his revenge by slamming Nova up against the boards, hard. The hit jars his knee, twisting it bad enough that Nova knows he'll probably be sitting out the next few games while it heals. Smith gets four minutes in the penalty box for checking and Nova skates back to the bench and talks the long walk back to the dressing room to get his knee iced up and checked out.

XxX XxX

When Nova gets to the dressing rooms the head physiotherapist already has a bag of ice and a towel waiting for him, so someone must have called it back and told Thomas he was coming, or maybe he watched the hit on the tv's they have back here.

Nova slumps in the chair and doesn't hide his interest when Thomas crouches down to start unlacing his left skate. Nova doesn't have the heart to tell the guy that his knee doesn't hurt bad enough that he can't take off his own skates. The physiotherapist is cute, especially when he frets about mid-season injuries.

After the skates come off there's the socks and shin pads, uniform pants, protective gear, undershirt, and jersey. Nova lets the physiotherapist undress him and sighs in relief when the ice is pressed onto his knee. He slouches in the chair and takes the pills the man gives him, swallowing them down without complaint.

"Who checked you?" Thomas asks, busy making sure he has everything in order for when the rest of the guys come back. Nova's stuff has already been hung up in his cubby, except for his uniform which has already been taking by the guys who do laundry for the team.

"Smith."

"Again?"

"Yep." Nova drains the rest of his gatorade and sets the bottle on the floor, lacing his hands behind his head and looking his fill. The physiotherapist never gets flustered, even with the direct attention of Kocoum Nova on him. It just makes Nova want to try harder to unsettle the other man, knock him off his game.

Thomas makes a vague noise and checks something off the list he habitually carries with him. A few more minutes pass and Thomas comes back over to check on Nova's knee. He takes the ice pack away and rubs Tiger Balm over it, then wraps it up in a tensor bandage and gives Nova some crutches, with explicit instructions to put as little pressure on his knee as he can for the next few days.

"You make housecalls Doc?"

"Not a doctor Kocoum." It's nice, Thomas is the only one who doesn't call him by his last name. Not that he minds his teammates and fans calling him 'Nova', but it's nice to have someone call him Kocoum too. Especially someone like Thomas.

He leers.

"You should be. Got the hands for it."

"I'll alert the medical community." Thomas says dryly, but there's a smile flirting around the edges of his mouth and Nova knows he's almost got the man worn down. Soon. Soon.


End file.
